Meeting Blaze
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: I found the work I done before.A Powerpuff dies and sacrificed herself to defeat Blaze... Nina the Tv Jumper tells how she died, a big fight start coming with...Blaze!Will have some moves from naruto and other shows.
1. Chapter 1

_One day Buttercup made a new friend at school who was name is  
Andra. She has Rayven hair and emerald eyes,just like Buttercup.  
They hanged out everywhere they went,then something made  
Andra jealous of Buttercup,her powers._

~~~~~~~~Andra's Bedroom~~~~~~~~~

I hate it!She thought I wish I could be as powerful as my friend,Buttercup.

She had everything that she could wish for! She has fans that love and adore  
her,sisters that wouldn't comment on who she was and who she talked with,[which is  
a lie because Buttercup gets commented on by her attitude everyday]she has  
alot of friends who like her and not pick on her,she protects Townsville,and  
is powerful and has powers.

Oh..I wish I can be strong and powerful like her,and have powers also ,like  
flying and using heat vision it would be great! she thought to herself, she  
has the best life.

I can make your dream of having powers come true.A voice said

W..who are you?Andra said stuttering

I just came to make you happy my dear,all the power your friend,  
Buttercup has can be you have to do is help said the voice

Okay,I will help,what do I have to do?She asked

Stand right here my dear. He says pointing to the left.

She walked over to the left and then  
glowed, purple power around her that made her transform  
into a dress that had a purple strip in the middle and black all  
around.

Come my child destroy Townsville!He said

~~~~Townsville~~~~

Hi!I would like a....The man said,continueing his sentence ahhh! A monster is attacking!  
Run for your lives!

Hey,the Powerpuff Girls are here!Hurray! We're going to be  
saved!A little girl said pointing to the pink,light blue,and light green pattern  
in the sky.

Stop right there!Blossom yelled

Well,catch me if you can!She said and flew off with the girls chaseing her

~~~~~~Townsville Canyon~~~~~~

What! Why are we here! You planned this to happen didn't you!Buttercup yelled

Why yes I did!Now prepare to battle!Blaze said

Who are you?Bubbles asked before the battle started

Blaze. she said

Bring it on! Buttercup said with her fists ready.

~~1 hour later~~~

Blossom and Bubbles were both useless because they were  
both knocked two were left standing ready to attack

Blaze!Why you!Buttercup said as she charged ready to attack her

They kept battling,having all their moves canceled out.

A green and purple glowed around hit Blaze square in the face  
causing her to be bleeding and fall back on the ground. Quickly recovering,she  
kicked Buttercup in the stomache,which made blood come out of her mouth.

They battled until,Blaze kicked Buttercup in the ribs causing them to be broken.

Buttercup was trying to think of a plan,then figured out Blaze's weak point,her face!  
She knew she wouldn't last long. She looked at her sisters,still knocked out.  
And decieded on what to do.

She had to put all her power into her attack,but to do so it will kill her,but there were no  
other options. She gathered all her power and strength into her fists,while gathering,  
the glow grew darker.

She said,Blossom,Bubbles,Proffesor,please take care.I love you and will  
not forget you guys!

Then she attacked Blaze when she was done gathering her power and hit Blaze's  
face wih full force,sending her flying into a gaint didn't know if it killed Blaze or not only that  
she got badly hurt because it caused explosion that sent Buttercup flying into a big canyon,she hit it with so much  
force,it began to crumble,causing rocks falling from it.

She said her last few words, Guys,please don't for....forget me. Then she got covered in rock.

Cliffie!Hope you enjoy![don't get mad at me for killing Buttercup, died saving people.]


	2. Nina's here & the break to the dad

Previously on Meeting Baze:

_Then she attacked Blaze when she was done gathering her power and hit Blaze's  
face wih full force,sending her flying into a gaint didn't know if it killed Blaze or not only that  
she got badly hurt because it caused an sent Buttercup flying into a big canyon,she hit it with so much  
force,it began to crumble and rocks were falling from it._

_She said her last few words, Guys,please don't for....forget me. Then she got covered in rock._

~~~Later~~~

Bubbles woke up,seeing Blossom on the ground beside then  
realized that Buttercup wasn't there with  
them.

She shouted,Buttercup! Buttercup!Where are you?BUTTERCUP!

Bubbles then flew above the canyons to check from above,but  
she didn't find her,she also tried using her exray vision,then  
she saw her green sister,Buttercup!She was under a  
mountain of rock and dirt.

She lifted the rocks one at a time to reveal Buttercup in  
a pool of her own blood,her face was beaten  
to a bloody pulp,with lots of bruises too.

She asked,Are you okay Buttercup?She turned her,then screamed at  
what she saw, Buttercup had a hole in her chest the size of a bowling  
ball,and has very deep cuts on her realized her sister's dead.  
Bubbles screamed as she was sobbing on top of her dead sister. She screamed at the top of her lungs,  
Buttercup!

A split second later,Blossom woke up,not seeing her sisters,then she saw Bubbles on  
the ground crying so she flew over and said,What's wrong Bubbles?

Bubbles,holding on, trying to keep back the tears, she screams,BUTTERCUP IS DEAD!Wa!

You can not be serious Bubbles,she's the tough one,she can't die!Blossom said,then  
she looked at Buttercup,lieing there motionless with her eyes closed peacefully,finally she  
realized that she was gone for good,they both cried together,over their died loved one's spot. And insisting  
that they should break the bad news to their father.

When they got home they broke the news.

Proffessor?Blossom asked

What?Oh hello girls welcome home!The Proffessor said Cheerfully[I feel sorry for him.]  
He quckily notices his daughter's upset so he asked,Blossom is everything all right?Where's  
Bubbles and Buttercup?

It's about Buttercup!She got killed in the battle with Blaze! Blossom explained Crying madly

It's okay Blossom, He said with tears streaming down his face,finally Bubbles returns  
home with Buttercup in her arms,holding her like a baby.

Did you say the bad news?Bubbles asked also with tears streaming down her face.

Yes,He said, Oh my poor brave little girl.

It's our fault, if we didn't get knocked out,we could've saved her!Blossom and Bubbles whined  
We werern't that strong and now she's dead!

Don't pin it on yourselves.A voice said and Nina appeared.

Do you know what happened,Nina?Bubbles asked

I know what happened to your sister,I'm really sorry for the what happened.  
said Nina,I came to comfort you.

They were still sobbing,then said that Blaze killed her.

Nina then got a serious look on her face,[Which is rare for her.]then said trying to hold back her own tears, she finally confesses that Buttercup  
didn't die from Blaze.

What!Your lying!Blossom said

May I continue?Nina asked

Yes,you may said Blossom said politely

She sacrificed herself for everyone at her own risk. Nina said

She had to have gotten killed by Baze!She had to!Bubbles said Still in tears

How should you know?You were knocked out! Nina said,then she opened a portal.[She could do that and  
can do other stuff also.]

If you want to know what happened in the fight,the follow me!She said,They nodded and went in the  
portal of the past.

Cliffie! I know I'm evil for killing her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brick:When are we going to be in it?  
Boomer & Butch:Yeah  
Me:Your going to be in it soon.  
Blossom&Bubbles:Your such a meanie!  
Me:I know I am!


	3. FIGHT FROM THE PAST

I'm back!It's a flash back about the battle.

Me:It's going to be a horror flashback of how she died.  
Blossom:Your really sick you know.  
Me:I know that!Thanks! I'm evil all by myself.  
Bubbles:How could you murder my sister.*Sobbing*  
Me:I kill my characters, make them die heroically,then they have their victory.  
Me:On withe the story!

Previously on Meetng Blaze:

_How should you know?You were knocked out! Nina said,then she opened a portal.[She could do that and  
can do other stuff also.]_

_If you want to know what happened in the fight,the follow me!She said,They nodded and went in the  
portal of the past._

Wow!We're actually in thae past!He said in amazement

Shhh! Nina said

simply answered

Buttercup:What did you do to my sisters?

Blaze:I was just having alittle fun with Blossom and Bubbles.I guess my fun is  
to hard for weaklings like then let out a laugh.

Hey we are not weaklings!Blossom and Bubbles said in unison

Well at least she can not hear us right said,We're like ghosts here.

They fought and fought.

Well,she did die from !Blossom pointed out,Buttercup got flung into a rock then got blasted.

No Blossom,she didn't die.....yet that saidWatch

Buttercup:Who ever hurts others are scum,but a person who laughs at a person's pain is worse than scum.  
Your worst than the villans me and my sisters face day after worse than Him!

Wow!She's right about what she said!Because if you hurt a person,your bad,  
but if you laugh at them while their surffering by you,you even said,impressed at what she  
said.

I'm proud of her!The proffessor simply answered

Me too!Blossom and Bubbles both said after their father said it.

Shhh!Nina said

Sorry!They said,then continued to watch the fight

Buttercup:I'll stop you,even if you have to die to make peace!

Blaze shrugged then said:So,I'll kill you!

Buttercup:So? Knowing that I helped people from a monster like you is better than not helping  
at all!Saving the world at an expense to my life to stop a monster is better than letting the world  
suffer for what you have done![Saying that weakly]She got cuts on her face and arms,imprints  
on her body and blood is coming from her body,but she continues to talk back.

Blaze:Okay!You asked for it!Then charged at her with a got hit square in the ribs,causing her to spit blood out  
Of her mouth.

Buttercup's Thoughts:

What can I do to stop her?Then a thought came to mind.I have to do it!

End of thoughts

She gathered her energy to her fists,it glowed a green glow that grew darker for every time her powers charged.

What!Buttercup don't do it!Bubbles screamed

Please don't!I will kill you!Blossom said

Then she attacked Blaze when she was done gathering her power and hit Blaze's  
face wih full force,sending her flying into a gaint didn't know if it killed Blaze or not only that  
she got badly hurt because it caused an sent Buttercup flying into a big canyon,she hit it with so much  
force,it began to crumble and rocks were falling from it.

She said her last few words, _Guys,please don't for....forget me_

Before it completely covered her,she used her blood to make a mark on the got covered by rocks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cliffie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``


	4. Saddenss

I'm back!Yay! I won't update on thursday through monday.

Previousy on Meeting Blaze:

_Then she attacked Blaze when she was done gathering her power and hit Blaze's  
face wih full force,sending her flying into a gaint didn't know if it killed Blaze or not only that  
she got badly hurt because it caused an sent Buttercup flying into a big canyon,she hit it with so much  
force,it began to crumble and rocks were falling from it._

_She said her last few words, Guys,please don't for....forget me_

_Before it completely covered her,she used her blood to make a mark on the got covered by rocks_

By the way,did you see what she did with her blood?Nina asked

What?Blossom asked

Just,nothing at said

Nina's Thoughts:

_Well,it looked like she's marking the .Where have I seen that move,I'm guess  
that it is a move of some what though?__Flashback:When Buttercup fell on the ground,befor the rocks covered her whole,  
she put a symbol on the ground in blood.  
Fashback end  
Maybe it's the same symbol in the show Naruto!The symbol on the ground in blood,just  
like the surmeru's[maybe spelled his wrong]mother did before she died.[If you didn't  
see that episode,your going to be lost.]She came back to life using it.[She used the  
Mysterious Peacock Method.]Maybe it's not that._

End of Nina's thoughts

She saw Bubbles and the others she tried to comfort them,like before.

Nina said,It's okay Bubbles,she did it for townsville, for the world,and for your knew  
that it would happen when she did ,she wasn't going to be in perfect condition either  
because she had broken knew that she had only one attack that will finish her  
said,with tears in her eyes.,Though she didn't defeat her competely,only seriously damaged her.

If you must know,I hate what she has said

Yeah!If we helped her,we could have stopped said,also tearing up again,  
She's such a El Stupido Nina.

They all just stared blankly at bubbles,cause they didn't know what she said.

Bubbles!Nina said angry at Bubbles for what she said,so she slapped her in the head.

What did you do that for!Blossom said

What!Nina said,She called Buttercup an stupid girl!You know you can't  
disrespect the dead!

Bubbles!She's your sister!Respect her!The Proffessor said

Then the RRB came in the door

Hi guys!Butch said smiling[he was going to tell Buttercup he loves her,and wants  
to make her his girlfriend.]

Umm,where's Buttercup?Ain't she with you.?Butch asked,Then realized that  
they were a crying then asked,Why are you guys crying?[I feel rally sorry for him]

Please don't talk about pleaded,Still crying

Why?Boomer asked,comforting Bubbles

She's gone died in a battle with Blaze,or so we said,tearing up  
She sacrificed her life to save us all from her was the best sister had to  
just do 're so weak,just like Blaze were knocked out and didn't  
help her fight and now she's gone!And the worst part of all,Blaze is still alive from  
the strongest blow ever.

Butch just listened to al this,he loved her so love for her will never fade. He finally spoke,I'll  
get revenge for Buttercup if it's the last thing I do!

Butch:I'll kill him!

Me:Calm down

HOLDING BUTCH BACK

Me:Plz review!


	5. I will always love you

I'm back!

Previously on Meeting Blaze:

_She's gone died in a battle with Blaze,or so we said,tearing up  
She sacrificed her life to save us all from her was the best sister had to  
just do 're so weak,just like Blaze were knocked out and didn't  
help her fight and now she's gone!And the worst part of all,Blaze is still alive from  
the strongest blow ever!_

_Butch just listened to al this,he loved her so love for her will never fade. He finally spoke,I'll  
get revenge for Buttercup if it's the last thing I do!_

Soon the hotline rang.

Hello mayor!........What!...We'll be right on it!Blossom said taking charge.

We will have are chance for revenge because Blaze is back destroying Townsville!She said

Let's have some payback for taking Buttercup away!Butch yelled

Let's go!Blossom and Brick said then flew of to Townsville.

Well, it isn't weaklings Blossom and Bubbles!Blaze said,making them angry

We shall not let you survive after this Baze!Bubbles said angrily

We shall take you down just like Buttercup and Bubbles said in unison

Oh,Buttercup?She died not having her sisters help her,knowing that their said

Your wrong Blaze,I did it knowing what will Blossom and Bubbles aren't weak!  
You are the weakling here Blaze!A voice out of nowhere said

Who....was that?Bubbles asked,Then they turn around to see Buttercup,in a white dress.

Buttercup I thought you where dead!Blaze said,amazed

I am,I just came to help you stop new powers that said,I came to seal Blaze in a person.

What!They all saidThough,Buttercup ignored them.

I know you killed me ,I trusted you because I saw you as my friend,Andra.  
Though,I know you got a visit from Him,and I know you wanted my powers cause you where jealous  
of 's why you did said,making them stare at her with amazement

What are you going to do?Blaze asked

said,then stared into Blaze's eyes making her somehow scream from pain,then faint.[naruto-itachi has the move  
were he can hurt you using his eyes.]

H..How did you do that?Blossom asked

I got somehow new moves.I'm the gate keeper of the gates to all the heavens and hells of worlds on this chain.[That's what Nina calls are shows on that link.]

Wow!That's amazing!Butch said

Now I will seal Blaze within said,then pulled out a scroll and jotted symbols down using an ink , she used it to do a sealing.

Three Palm sealing jutsu!She yelled,then the print came off the scroll and on took her fingers[which glowed]and said sealing!

Andra appeared in Blaze's place.

Good Bye!Buttercup said saddly,not wanting to leave them,mostly Butch who  
she loves near and dear.

Please don't go!Bubbles pleaded

Yes! pleaded also

I have !I have something to give you Butch that could help you in said,She handed over an orb that was colored a bright jade green.

It will give you more stength using 's called the power said,goodbye kissed Butch before leaving.

Goodbye Butch.I always loved she vanashed into thin air.

I love you to Buttercup and I will always love love will never said,then similed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blossom & Bubbles:Aw!  
I made it somewhat of a romance chapter.  
Butch:I will always will love Buttercup.  
Me:You'll have her soon Butch!I'm making sequel!Yay!  
Butch:Great!  
Me:Please review!


End file.
